Most Extreme Elimination Challenge, FanFic Style
by Pogosword
Summary: Watch as the Rappers take on the Racists... it might be a close game


Pogosword: Hi people, wow, its February. Sorry I haven't posted. Unless I get some reviews from my Homestar Runner cartoon, then I'm going to just stick with this.  
  
DarkLink313: Really now, you think this will be good?  
  
Pogosword: I'm glad you asked. See, I LOVE this show with a passion, along with other things, and so this WILL be good. Just so you know, since it's the beginning, it will be a bit slow, but the later chapters will only improve on this. And the format for running this is that I'm doing one game a chapter, no instant replays because plainly, this is all typed, and thirdly, umm. . .  
  
DarkLink313: Yes?  
  
Pogosword: I don't know. Also, the comments made in this episode, I cannot be held accountable for, and it's just based off of true stereotypes and things like that. Plus, I'm not a racist, and things are bleeped out that might be offensive, but still, you will get the main idea of what they are saying.  
  
DarkLink313: (laughing) Not a racist, ha ha. What a liar.  
  
Pogosword: What I do on my own time is for me, and those who are. . . great, I've said too much already.  
  
DarkLink313: (still laughing)  
  
Pogosword: Ha, do you want Mario Sunshine back?  
  
DarkLink313: (Suddenly stops) sorry.  
  
Pogosword: Okay, now that you at home know what's going on, just follow those things, and review my damn Homestar Runner Decemberween story thing. Thanks.  
  
DarkLink313: (quietly) Ass monkey!  
  
Pogosword: Ill break it!  
  
Chapter one: Intro and a game. . . But which one?  
  
What are these people running from? They're not! They're running to - the world's toughest competition in town. Tonight, it's Rappers versus Rednecks. It's the classic battle of the Bassists versus the Racists. So get fired up for MXC, Most Extreme Elimination Challenge. And now, coming out of their recording studios, it's Kenny Blankenship and Vic Romano.  
  
Vic: Hello and welcome to another exciting episode of MXC.  
  
Kenny: Yea, today should be a doozy. I mean, look, the rappers have their posse's.  
  
Vic: Yea, well when you're that rich, someone is always trying to take you down.  
  
Kenny: I have mine, just look behind me.  
  
Vic: Kenny, those aren't your posse, nor are they anyone's. They're to weak. (Hits Kenny with the fan) Now to Guy LeDouche with todays games.  
  
Guy: Guy LeDouche here. I just want to say that those southerners know how to get it on with someone you know uh huh huh! (That little Frenchman laugh) Anyways, today's games are Wall Bangers, The Dreaded Dash to Death, The ever-dangerous Boulder Dash, and finally the leg splitting Log Drop. Now to you Skipper.  
  
Captain Tenneal: Thanks Guy. Who here thinks that illegally downloading music is corrupting today music industry and teaching kids to steal? Show of hands. . . Now! (All raise hands) Well your all wrong. If you didn't release crappy music with a bunch of bad songs and one good hit, then you wouldn't get downloaded. You, you look seem to not agree with me. Why is that?  
  
Black Person: I worked hard on my album. N**ga, don't call my music crappy, or I'll bust a cap on ya.  
  
(A little huh bub comes up in the crowd)  
  
Captain Tenneal: All of you shut up and settle it on the field. . . Let's go!  
  
Vic: And we are underway.  
  
Kenny: I wonder if that guy really would shoot the Captain.  
  
Vic: No, everyone has such a respect for the captain; they don't have the heart to do it. And now to Wall Bangers, where the object is to get through without hitting the hard wall.  
  
Kenny: Soft good, hard bad.  
  
Vic: Up first, Skittles, who models his rap music after Eminem.  
  
Kenny: Yea, but everyone thinks this guy is straight.  
  
Vic: And how Ken. There he goes through the first wall.  
  
Kenny: I love that head first style.  
  
Vic: And through door number two. (Still head first)  
  
Kenny: Ooh, right into the mud. Yea, gay people don't normally go head first into things, but more about-face. I'm sure he isn't used to mud on his face either.  
  
Vic: And theirs Spanky, trying to get in on the action. And into door number three and. . .  
  
Kenny: Ooh, wrong one.  
  
Vic: Up next, for the rednecks, is Bubba Bloomerson.  
  
Bubba: Out with the Blackies!  
  
Kenny: Can he say that?  
  
Vic: I don't know Ken, but then again, rednecks are often racist.  
  
Kenny: Well, I don't want to see any shootings, err um, caps in peoples asses.  
  
Vic: Me neither Ken.  
  
Kenny: There he goes to door one. (smacks hard into the door) Ooh, it looks like he isn't going anywhere soon either.  
  
Bubba: F**k N****rs!  
  
Vic: Next up is female rapper Geybonce.  
  
Geybonce: I like it in the butt!  
  
Vic: And their Geybonce goes. And she goes through door one.  
  
Kenny: Just look at that ass swinging technique. Those things must be tough as bricks.  
  
Vic: And now through door two. Uh oh, it looks like she slipped in the mud.  
  
Kenny: Her butt must have thrown her off balance.  
  
Vic: Indeed, and theres Spanky trying to get in on her action. Did you see that? Spanky just fisted her butt.  
  
Kenny: I bet its not the first time her ass has been fisted.  
  
Vic: And there she goes trying to get through door number three. Uh oh, wrong one again.  
  
Geybonce: Ow, my implants.  
  
Vic: Lets go to Guy for more.  
  
Guy: So what happened? Your voluminous exterior was doing fabulous.  
  
Geybonce: It's not my bottom, I bought it. And I think I broke one of those implants in there. I bet it's a real mess.  
  
Guy: Uh huh huh, Guy likes.  
  
Vic: Next up, Miles Greenston. It says for fun, he likes to peep at family members.  
  
Kenny: What a sick-o.  
  
Vic: Indeed. And there he goes. Flies through door one. Op, lost his balance there. Now door number two.  
  
Kenny: Look at him! He isn't doing that bad.  
  
Vic: Watch out for Spanky. And he goes right by him, to number three. We might have a winner. Wait, what's he doing Ken?  
  
Kenny: Its probably some perverted ritual, he's going back into the room with Spanky.  
  
Vic: What's he doing? Oh lord, he's taking pictures of Spanky.  
  
Kenny: Tell me when it's over Vic, not even someone like Guy could stand this.  
  
Vic: Okay, he's back into the other room. He run's to the door. . . and unfortunately we have a winner.  
  
Kenny: Yea, I didn't like this guy.  
  
Vic: Now the Rednecks are leading the Rappers, one to nothing. But theres one last chance for the rappers. Here's Icelandic rapper B-Jork.  
  
No one knows who I am!  
  
Kenny: Look at him go, just full of speed.  
  
Vic: Right through door one, and two, wow he's going so fast. (Crash) Uh oh, right into Spanky.  
  
Kenny: Spanky doesn't like it when people come onto him like that. Ha ha, look at B-Jork try to run.  
  
Vic: It seems he can't keep up his balance. Ooh, right into the wall. No Dice B.  
  
Kenny: B? Why did you say that?  
  
Vic: Well I'm just saying his name (under his breath) and trying to be black.  
  
Kenny: What?  
  
Vic: Nothing Kenny.  
  
Stay tuned, because after the commercials, well be back with Dash To Death! 


End file.
